Heel Turn 2
Heel Turn 2 is the sixth song on Beat the Champ. On March 1, 2015, it was released for download on iTunes. It was featured as the weather in episode 63 of the Welcome to Night Vale podcast. Lyrics Get stomped like a snake Lie down in the dirt Cling to my convictions Even when I get hurt Be an upstanding well-loved man about town In your child’s mind that's how it goes down But I tried The losing side I don't want to die in here I don't want to die in here Drift down into the new dark light Without any reservations You found my breaking point Congratulations Spent too much of my life now trying to play fair Throw my better self overboard, shoot at him when he comes up for air Come unhinged Get revenge I don't want to die in here I don't want to die in here Stay good under pressure For years and years and years and years President of the fan club up there Choking on his tears Let all the trash rain down From way up in the rafters I'm walking out of here in one piece Don't care what comes after Drive the wedge Torch the bridge I don’t want to die in here I don’t want to die in here Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * There are times in your life where you say 'fuck it. I'm not going to do what's right anymore. I tried that for a while, what did it get me? Hard times!' So you think, this is going to be kind of traumatic to suddenly start doing wrong all the time. And maybe you, in your life, try a wrong thing or two and think 'Oh man everybody hates me now I can't do that'. Make some changes and seek the righteous path again. In professional wrestling, when you turn from a 'face', which is short for babyface, which means good guy to 'heel', which is short for heel, that means bad guy, that turn is total. And it is beautiful, because you see somebody just immediately go 'I was over here on the good side, but I'm going over to the bad side'. There is no episode four, where you see, you know, oh it was a gradual descent into evil. It was right in front of you! It was right there. Suddenly you see a guy go 'man, fuck it'. -- 2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal Videos of this Song *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video